sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Lowell
style]] Name: Erik Lowell Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SotF-TV, Blogging, Gaming, Anime, Journalism Club Appearance: Erik is quite shorter than the average male, being 5'4". He is slightly overweight at 150 pounds, giving his body a somewhat chubby appearance. He has short, neat red hair, coming down to about the tip of his ears and trimmed to the top of his forehead. Erik has tan-framed, rectangular, lensless glasses, which he wears in an attempt to make himself appear more impressive. Erik's eyes are brown. His facial features are soft and round. Erik's entire body is covered with freckles, especially his face. Erik tends to dress semi-formally in public, favoring light-colored suits, button-down shirts, and slacks, doing his best to appear dignified. When at his house or with friends, though, Erik dresses much more casually, with t-shirts and jeans. On Casting Day, Erik was wearing a tan coat, black slacks, a white button-down shirt, a plain, tan tie, and black oxfords. Biography: Erik was born in 2004 to Christopher and Nancy Lowell, both natives of Albuquerque. Christopher works as a reporter for a national news station, while Nancy is an accountant at a local bank. Both are often incredibly busy with their work, finding little time to spend at home. Thus, once both of them were considered old enough at the ages of 7 and 12, Erik was often left in the care of his five-year-older brother, Samuel. Samuel was a responsible boy, and he made sure to keep a close watch on his brother, taking care of him and keeping him out of trouble. As Erik grew older, Sam started to leave him to his own devices more often, though he still kept an eye out for him. It was thus, as ten-year-old Erik was watching television one day, that he discovered what would soon become one of the biggest passions in his life: SotF-TV. Erik was fascinated by the drama, the action, the sheer reality of what he saw. Immediately wanting more, he went online to track down the previous episodes in the season, and made sure to catch the next week's episode. Erik has been a lifeline fan of the show, doing his best to never miss an episode, along with working his way through the backlogs of previous seasons. Erik's love for SotF-TV drove him, at 11 years old, to create a blog centered around the show. While initially it was an incredibly amateurish production mostly containing Erik's opinions and reactions to new episodes, over the years it dramatically evolved in quality, also gaining several co-admins (Erik's real-life best friends). The Fittest Blog of All features general news about SotF-TV, analysis and speculation concerning new episodes, and spotlights featuring well-made fan-produced material. While definitely not famous, it boasts a respectable amount of followers. At 12 years old a friend of Erik introduced him to the Call of Duty series. While Erik wasn't exactly a fan of the game's hyper-realistic style, he was intrigued by the core gameplay, and soon became a fan of the first-person shooter genre. Erik mostly enjoys shenanigans-based multiplayer games along the likes of Garry's Mod and Team Fortress 2, and he considers Half Life 3 quite possibly the best thing humanity has ever created, outside of SotF-TV, of course. Erik is also a fan of almost every SOTF-TV licensed game, especially enjoying the multiplayer FPS and SOTF-Combat. Samuel is a large fan of shounen anime, and as such Erik was exposed to a large amount of it, growing up. Erik enjoyed the long, ongoing stories and well-animated fight scenes, especially enjoying One Piece and Fullmetal Alchemist. Nowadays, Erik considers it to be a bit of a guilty pleasure, but he still enjoys watching anime with his brother whenever he comes to visit. Academically, Erik does rather well, earning B's on average. Erik usually studies hard, earning good grades in both Science and Math, though he tends to slack a bit at English, finding the subject matter uninteresting, along with all-out struggling with Physical Education. Erik is a member of the Journalism Club, as he finds Journalism to be an incredibly fascinating field. Erik enjoys the work, and he hopes to one day be able to land a job covering SotF-TV, thus combining both of his passions. He takes pride in his school, finding it incredibly neat that he happens to attend the only SotF-TV backed school. Though Erik still doesn't see his parents much, and Samuel has moved away to go to college, Erik still gets along with them, especially Samuel; who he looks up to and often goes to for advice. He also admires his father for being a reporter, making sure to tune in whenever he appears on television. Socially, Erik is a bit awkward, which he overcompensates for with politeness and conducting himself with dignity. Erik is very self conscious, often worrying about his appearance and how others think of him. He occasionally stutters when he talks, though he makes an effort to sound as confident as possible. However, Erik isn't actually shy, and does enjoy speaking with others, especially concerning SotF-TV, which he can talk about for seemingly infinite periods of time. Erik does not have a large number of friends, but he is on friendly terms with most of the student populace. Advantages: Erik is very familiar with SotF-TV, which may make an escape attempt easier. His good relations with his fellow students may make forming alliances easier. Disadvantages: Erik is out of shape, which will make any physical activity difficult. His awkwardness may hinder the formation of any alliances students from the other school. Designated Number: Rose Foxes 5 (RF5) ---- Designated Weapon: UTAS UTS-15 Mentor Comment: "You don't need to be in shape to pull a trigger. Getting out? Psh... good luck with it. Some people never get a shot at that." Evaluations Handled By: 'delayedMirth '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''UTAS UTS-15 (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: "Dear viewers, this is your humble reporter Erik Lowell signing off - signing off for the last time. Good night." ''- last words Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Erik, in chronological order Sandbox: *Race to the Finish (Before you drop dead) *Bitch Please (In Memoriam) SOTF-TV: *We All Look So Perfect *Judicator *Eat Fresh *Don't You? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Erik. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Erik's pretty cool. He doesn't have too much Sandbox writing, but what there is serves to set up his voice and establish a few key facts about his character, so it serves him well in that respect. Erik has a concept centered pretty heavily around one hobby (his reporting via his blog), but where many characters become unrealistically bogged down when so focused, Erik tends to use it more as a supplement to his character. Erik focuses on reporting throughout the game, but it's in the context of his being terrified and feeling his death largely inevitable. We see that right from the start; he tells those following him that he's bringing them a report one last time. He's self-conscious about how he comes across, realizing at many points that he's probably not the one audiences are rooting for, not even the most interesting guy in the scene. He manages to get steamrolled by Dougie Sharpe, which kind of says something, and stumbles into the aftermath of a killing only to immediately back away. He's dealt a powerful hand in his weapon draw, but, despite being a TV fan, manages to never leverage it to his advantage. That all makes Erik a pretty intriguing character. He's in many ways the opposite of the usual TV fans we see; despite knowledge and enthusiasm, he's immediately crushed by the weight of just how real everything is, and struggles his way through the game until the demise he himself thinks is inevitable in much the same way a kid who's never head of TV has. While I do wish we could've perhaps seen just a tad more of his time with Will, I think Erik's got a solid, if brief, story behind him. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters